


Cherry-Flavored

by Shiny9Tails



Category: Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Animal Traits, Birth Control, Consent is key, Deflowering, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragon Hoard, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Have safe sex kiddies!, Kissing, Making Out, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Reader - Freeform, Reader is a virgin, Reader is bottom, Reader-Insert, Reader/OC - Freeform, Safer Sex, Sans - Freeform, Sans is in only mentioned though, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soul Sex, cute smirk, double penis, dragon traits, forked tongue, minor exhibitionism, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny9Tails/pseuds/Shiny9Tails
Summary: You go home with a stranger for the first time. You met at Grillby's Strip Club and had a great time. =D





	Cherry-Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I wrote this a little while back, but felt it needed to be "published" properly. I specifically tried to make the Reader as Gender Neutral as possible so everyone could imagine themselves interacting with Arsonick. The pills mentioned at the beginning work for male and female bodies. I'm pretty proud that I was able to write this without using the y/n thing even once ^^. Please enjoy!

  
You've come to Grillby's plenty of times before, but mostly for the food. The entertainment was an added bonus until today. Today was your 21st birthday, but instead of drinking it up with your friends you decided to take someone home for the first time. Getting blackout drunk with a headache the next day never really appealed to you, but getting sexed up by a delectable stranger? _"Sign me the fuck up"_

  
Your friends however were a different case. They had already decided to drink their fill in your honor. Your best friend had given you some baby-away as she called it, instructing you to take it before your debut. You swallowed the pill now, downing it with some crab apple juice that Grillby had cautiously given to you. You hoped the magic worked fast as you looked around the strip club.

  
You supposed Grillby himself could be an option, but you weren't sure how sex with him would work, being made of fire and all. Scanning the strip club you saw many potential candidates. There was the Slime passing through the pole, the Bunny girl down the bar, and there was a Skeleton drinking ketchup in a booth. You almost headed for the Bunny girl when your eyes caught the flashy red skin of a Dragon man.

  
He was another dancer, twirling his hips around the pole. He seemed to enjoy dancing, just for dancing and not just to make sexy eyes at the customers. Without the help of magic or his wings, he flipped himself upside down and held on with just his legs. His wings flapped open and he arched aggressivly away from the pole. That was when your eyes met. He blinked, curiosity blatant on his face. A smirk rolled easily across it and you felt your face heat up. He curled up and flared his wings fully, clearly showing off now. He rolled his shoulders before lashing his tail around the pole and twirling around it holding on with only one hand and his tail. Many Monsters applauded and whistled as he used his free hand to rip his shirt off.

  
Your hands started to shake as you watched hypnotized. The colored lights played off his skin and sweat. Your eyes followed his hands as he danced, stroking the pole and his flesh. His hands traveled to his waist and you couldn't tear your eyes away as he unbuckled his belt. His pants dropped to the dance floor and he got more whistles and applause. He was wearing nothing but a black thong that revealed two dicks at half chub poking out the tiniest bit.  
You could feel steam coming off your body as you thought about it. Two dicks? Holy...

  
It took you a minute before you realized that he wouldn't stop making eye contact with you. It was like he was dancing just for you. With each hip swivel and thrust he made direct eye contact with you, as if challenging you to stare at him. When you finally tore your eyes away from his face, your eyes immediately flicked down to his groin. What was two half chubs were almost full mast and the crowd was getting rowdy.

  
It took you by surprise when Grillby came around the counter and started for the dancer. The crowd got quiet as Grillby approached. He dismissed them and beckoned for the dancer to come off the stage. The crowd dispersed grudgingly as the dancer hurriedly got his clothes on. His face was a brilliant orange as he realized that he was still at work and no one had paid for a private show. Though... _you gladly would've._

  
Grillby shooed the dancer into the back and another dancer took his place. Grillby rolled his eyes and went back behind the bar, crossing his arms in annoyance. You guessed that this happened often. You turned back to your drink, sipping and thinking of the bold dancer. "He must get off on knowing he's being watched," you thought to yourself. That thought alone gave you chills and daydreams of fucking on stage. That kind of show happened elsewhere though. Grillbys was a strip only kinda joint.

  
Watching the Dragon man had given you an appetite so you ordered a burger and fries. Between bites you wondered where the dancer went and what he was doing in the back. Getting punished by Grillby? But Grillby was here. What oh what was he doing?

  
He came out as you finished up, hair drenched. Your answer was clear. Grillby had told him to take a cold shower. Your snicker grabbed his attention again and that blasted smirk spread across his face. This time he approached you and asked to sit next to you. His voice was deep and gravelly, the perfect voice you wanna hear whisper sweet nothings to you. You nodded mechanically and that smirk broadened.

  
He sat down and stole one of your last fries. This act of blasphemy made you reach out instinctively and smack his hand. You both sat in stunned silence for a moment before he grinned and laughed heartily. "Sorry," he chuckled" I wasn't thinking. I steal my friends fries all the time." His laugh was infectious and after you chuckled a bit you told him your name. "That's a nice name," he growled before continuing, "Mine is Arsonick, but everyone calls me Nick."  
You moved your fries between you and he thanked you. Apparently he woke up too late to get a decent breakfast. Between munches, he asked about you, stuff like hobbies, siblings and the like. He seemed legitimately interested in you. "I want to get to the point though," he growled suddenly,"I saw you staring. See what you like?"

  
You gulped at his sudden boldness and found yourself nodding mechanically again. He gave a deep throaty laugh, "I like you. You're honest with your feelings. Some people are so shy..." He gently took your hand and kissed it. He held it loosely enough that you could pull away at anytime as he asked in a surprisingly meek fashion, " _May I take you home tonight_?"

  
You took a moment to think about it. You did come tonight solely to get laid for the first time, but you wanted it to still be special. You thought about his dancing and the heat behind every glance he threw at you. It couldn't be a bad screw right? There would certainly be passion.

  
You said yes.

His grin broadened and he kissed your hand again. He stood up and asked politely,"Shall we go then?" You followed him into the snow and towards the River Person's boat. You two talked the whole way and you found that he was quite enjoyable to talk to. It was like he'd always been there and had always been a good friend at least. You two were silent as River Person drove the boat to Hotland where he lived. He held you close, one wing around you, claiming it's so you don't fall off. You chuckled at this and let him, seeing as it let you get close enough to touch his chest. He curled you even closer and you found yourself staring into his eyes as your noses touched slightly. You felt the urge to kiss him and closed your eyes hoping he'd take the initiative. You felt his warm lips press softly against yours as if he was testing to see if this was ok. When you leaned closer for a deeper kiss he got the message. He deepened the kiss further, opening his mouth and letting his warm forked tongue plunder yours.

  
There was a quiet "ahem" after a minute of him kissing you passionately. You both came up for air and looked over at the River Person. They had a blush on their face and pointed to the shore. You two had reached your destination while making out.

You two thanked the River Person and walked down the road. Looking down you realize that you two are holding hands. You look back up at him, but he seems to be in his own little world, looking around for his street. You looked back at your hands and decided to leave it alone. You kinda liked it.

His happy gasp woke you from your daydreams. He pulled you to a large steel door set into the cavern wall. He grinned at you before declaring, "This is my home!"

He notices your trepidation and tries to calm you down," If you don't want to, you don't have to. I could take you back to River Person right now."

You shake your head no and steel yourself for what lay ahead. He smiled gently and opened the door, inviting you inside. You step through the door and are surprised by the decor. Instead of sex toys everywhere and flashy colors like you expected, everything is neatly arranged and the walls are painted cool colors. On the shelves are plushies of every make and model, most of them delicately stitched up and patched. You stare at him and he blushes with embarrassment for the first time today. "Um..."He begins,"Every dragon has something they hoard...Mine is stuffed toys...." You feel a giggle tickle the back of your throat. It evolves into a full blown laugh and he finds himself laughing with you.

After your laughing spell he leads you to the bedroom and you stare at the bed. You hesitate for a moment but decide to go with your decision. You sit on the edge and explain to him that you are a virgin and ask if he'd go easy on you. He seems taken aback for a moment, but he gives you another sweet smile and promises to be gentle. "I'm honored...to be your first..." He whispers softly in your ear. He nips your ear gently and you gasp in surprise.

He kisses down your neck and nips at your collarbone. His lips trace your skin up to your mouth, before he kisses you needily. Pushing you down onto the bed he runs his claws through your hair, kissing with added fervor. He finally comes up for air and attacks your belly with nips and kisses, being rewarded by moans and groans of pleasure from you. His claws are surprisingly gentle as he drags them down your front, before twisting your nipples gently through your shirt.

He grumbles happily and you think you hear him chuckle when his head approaches and his mouth latches to a nipple through your shirt. His claws inch up your shirt and you gasp as he pulls your shirt off. He latches onto your nipples again, nipping gently. It feels more intense now that the shirt is off. You pant happily as he throws his own shirt away and pulls you towards him. Your chest rubs sensually against his as his lips claim yours again. Your moans mix with his and it sounds like delicious music to you both. He breaks for air first this time and you two stare at each other for a moment. His face is flushed orange again and the look in his eyes is hungry, but gentle too. He kisses the tip of your nose to break the tension and you giggle.

He grins and before you can guess what he's smiling about he pulls away your pants, underwear and all. You blush and try to cover yourself for a half second before you realize what you're doing. He marvels at you for a moment before catching your stare. He smiles gently and starts to kiss down your body, his claws trailing behind. He reaches your hips and kissing everywhere except where you want him to. You moan in protest and he smiles up at you before diving in. He licks you up and down, determined to kiss and lick every inch of your sex. You moan deeply and twitch beneath him, amazed by how good this feels. He grins from between your legs and goes back to work, redoubling his efforts. You can hear your moans echo off the cavern walls and it makes you blush even more than before.

Right when you feel like you're going to cum he stops, and pulls off his own pants. You stare in wonder at his double threat, now at full mast and straining to be touched. You find yourself crawling over to him, intrigued by his pair of dicks. He's the one that sits back this time, letting you go at your own pace. You lick your lips and move in taking the head of one in your mouth. His smile wavers and his eyes fill with need. The other member taps your cheek lightly as if to say "I'm still here!"

You grasp the other one and start to pump it, remembering all the porn you've watched. His smile fades completely, his face too contorted by pleasure to be any recognizable expression. You smile and pump harder, watching him squirm.

You remember the dick in your mouth, and you wonder how much of it you can get in. You move it in deeper until it hits the back of your throat, but are dismayed that there is still a little more you can't get. You continue to pump one and suck the other until you realize that your hand is a little wet. You look and realize that precum has dribbled onto your hand. You smile up at him and he gives you a lazy smile, obviously enjoying your minstrations. He shakes his head though when you try to continue.

He pushes you over gently so you're laying on your stomach. He lifts your butt into the air and you blush, thinking about how he can see your...everything. You feel him touch your opening and gasp, wondering if he was gonna put one or even both of his dicks in you. He cautiously slips a finger in you instead, curling and hitting the perfect spot. Your gasps and moans of pleasure brings that smirk back to his face. Kissing the small of your back, he pumps his finger inside you. He goes slowly at first but his speed picks up as your moans get louder. Before you know it, a second finger joins in. It curls with the first, greedily searching for your most sensitive spots. Finally with a scream you cum onto the bed, leaving a sticky mess to clean up later. You hear a dark chuckle behind you and realize that you aren't done just yet.

His fingers withdraw and are replaced by one of his dicks at your entrance. He whispers to you softly,"Ready?"

You nod deliriously and are rewarded by another chuckle." _Eager are we_?" His words rattle in your head, before you realize you are spreading in front of him. A dark blush covers your face, but you bite your lip in anticipation.  
His tapping on your shoulder cause you to turn slightly to him. He's holding out something that glows a deep blue to you. You gasp as you realize it's his SOUL. You take it gently amazed by how soft it is. It has a velvety texture and when you give it a tiny squeeze, he moans deeply and he bites his lip hard.

  
You figure that if he trusts you with his, you should follow in kind. You ease your SOUL out and gently offer it to him. It glows a deep red, almost matching his skin. He takes it gently and before you can protest, he gives it a long hard lick. Your body arches uncontrollably as the feeling of his tongue covers your entire back.

"Cherry...How fitting~" He whispers with another damn chuckle."I _love_ cherry~"

You smile too though as you give his SOUL an equally long lick. He shudders and you could swear he was seeing stars. It tastes likes blackberries to your surprise. His grin afterwards makes you shudder, it makes you realize he has an idea.

  
He pops your SOUL into his mouth and you can feel his teeth scraping you all over. The heat of his breath and the gentle licks he keeps giving your SOUL just add to the feeling of being in heat and needing release. You squeeze his SOUL hard and moan lustily into it.

It seems he couldn't take anymore teasing. He spreads you and lines up one of his dicks to your entrance. You give another lusty moan into his SOUL and he slides in with a soft grunt. His panting rushes over your SOUL and you can feel the hot air rush over you. Stars sparkle across your vision as you feel him move inside you. He waits for you to be accustomed to his girth before moving, but ohhh when he moves...

  
You feel him start to move inside you and he goes slow, knowing how unaccustomed you are to this. Your hips move on their own however, forcing his dick to go faster and deeper. He gets the message and goes faster, plunging into your depths with fervor. His eager pants flow over your SOUL and you squeeze his hard in response. The pumping gets faster and the feeling of his dick inside you cause you to gasp and squirm, moaning his name. His mouth is full of your SOUL, but you could swear you hear him moan your name into it.

Your mind is spinning and all you know is that you want more. You beg for more, for faster, for him to add his other dick. He looks down at you with caution, and pops your SOUL out of his mouth to ask if you are sure. You nod furiously and he nods in acknowledgement before popping your SOUL back into his mouth.

You feel his other dick line up next to the first and you question whether it'll fit. Before the thought even finishes, you realize you don't care and need the other dick inside of you. He struggles to get it in, but after many grunts and thrusts it's in and he can barely move. You writhe in pleasure however and your hips force the twin members deep inside you. You don't realize it but you are squeezing his SOUL as hard as you can and you feel him grip your hips tight enough to leave scratches to find later.

He thrusts hard and it's slow going but he starts to pick up speed. His fevered thrusts force more screams of pleasure out of you and you cum all over the sheets again and again. Right when you think you're going to pass out, he gives out a loud needy groan of pleasure before filling you with his seed. He cums a lot filling you enough to overflow and drip onto the sheets. He holds you tight after, panting hard around your SOUL.

Finally he releases your SOUL and hands it back. You trade and he slides cautiously out of you, spilling cum onto the already dirty sheets. He gives you a gentle kiss and you hold him tight, glad that he was the one you went home with.  
He cleans you up gently with a towel, even running a bath for you so you could go to bed feeling clean. When you come out, he's changed the sheets and has already fallen asleep, curled up and clutching his pillow tight. You feel a smile cross your face as you cross the room and snuggle up next to him. He clutches you instead and you fall asleep, happy and warm.


End file.
